


Be Good For Me

by mukeofficial



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeofficial/pseuds/mukeofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said,” Luke repeated after a moment, hands on Michael’s hips and squeezing tight to get his attention. “Are you gonna be good for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rejectclifford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectclifford/gifts).



> YES IT IS I! I'm back and posting pure porn, you know, the usual.
> 
> This is completely [kalie](http://sadaboutmichael.tumblr.com/) 's fault.

Luke landed with an “Oof” on the couch in Michael’s man cave, his lap quickly filling with the older boy. Michael straddled Luke, one hand on Luke’s chest, pushing him into the couch and the other hand on the back of the younger boy’s neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Luke’s hands found Michael’s hair, pulling softly to get the noises out of the bleach blond boy that he so desperately needed. His hands then traveled down Michael’s back, pulling him impossibly closer.

5 days. That how long the two boys had lasted being home and not seeing each other. It was actually a new record, Michael pointed out on the phone when he called Luke to beg him to come over. Luke definitely wasn’t complaining though – he thought the whole not-seeing-each-other plan that Michael had suggested was stupid anyway. The pale boy’s theory was that they deserved some time apart from each other, since they spent nearly every second together when they were on tour.

“Real relationships aren’t like that.” Michael stated the morning of one of their last shows, when he and Luke were lying in bed. “Normal couples don’t spend every waking moment together. It’s not healthy.”

“I like it.” Luke said, laying his cheek on Michael’s bare chest, kissing it once. “I like spending all my time with you. I couldn’t think of a better way to spend it.”

“We’re going to get sick of each other.” Michael sighed after a moment, his fingers slowly petting at the back of Luke’s hair.

“Speak for yourself!” Luke exclaimed, pinching Michael’s side and making him squirm. “I could never get sick of you. I would have already, if that was possible.”

Michael didn’t respond at the time, at least not with words – he just smiled and kissed Luke’s forehead until Luke leaned up far enough for a proper kiss.

He did end up convincing Luke that it was something they should try. Luke mostly just went along with it to please Michael, even though it bothered him deep down that Michael wanted to schedule time to _not_ see the younger boy. Luke just continued to tell himself that it was for the better, and that the pale boy just wanted what was for the best for their relationship. Even if that meant Luke had to settle with his hand for the 5 th night in a row.

But now he was at Michael’s house, with the older boy heavy in his lap, clouding his brain completely. All Luke could think was a chorus of Michael’s name over and over again as Michael licked inside the younger boy’s mouth. Luke groaned when the bleach blond boy pulled his lips away from Luke’s to kiss along his scruffy jaw and down his neck.  

“Missed you.” Michael whispered onto Luke’s throat before sucking down exceptionally hard.

Luke gasped. “Did you, now?”

“Yes?” Michael pulled back from Luke’s neck to look the blond in the eyes, squinting a little in confusion. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

“You sounded awful ready to get rid of me when tour ended.” Luke responded, breathing heavily as he ran his hands down Michael’s back, ghosting over his ass.

“What?” Michael asked, now looking offended.

Luke sighed and attempted to distract Michael by kissing the spot beneath the older boy’s ears – always a sensitive spot for him – but was defeated when Michael pressed a flat hand to Luke’s chest and pushed his back against the sofa.

“Tell me what you meant.” Michael complained.

“What do you think I meant?” Luke fired back. “You basically begged for us to not see each other for while we were on break. Thought it was your way of saying you were tired of looking at my face and wanted to go a few weeks without having to.”

Michael stared incredulously at the blond. “Are you – what? Luke, that’s not what I –” Michael rolled his eyes and shoved Luke’s shoulder. “Really? You’ve really been thinking all this time that I’ve _wanted_ to be spending all this time away from you? That I _wanted_ to spend the last five days cooped up in this house, the only living things I’ve seen being my parents and my puppy? You think I _wanted_ to get off for 5 consecutive days in a row only being able to think about you and not actually have you?”

Luke stared back at Michael, not really knowing what to say. Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing the younger boy’s face with both of his hands and kissing Luke’s lips firmly.

“I love you, okay? That’s why I wanted to do this – I was afraid we would begin to annoy each other and we would both end up like old couples who argue over everything. I didn’t want that. I wanted us to stay in that new-couple-high-off-love kind of state.”

Luke didn’t look Michael in the eyes. He knew Michael was telling the truth and that it all made sense – somewhat – but it didn’t make Luke feel any better. He fucking missed Michael, and had to waste days away from him when they both wanted to be together. He idly placed his hands on Michaels hips and squeezed a little.

“I’m sorry if it came across that I didn’t want to spend time with you. Trust me; it bothered me being away from you as much as it bothered you. I won’t make us do anything like that again, I promise.”

The younger boy nodded in response, but still could quite bring a smile to his own face.

“Hey.” Michael said, petting Luke’s biceps to get him to look up at Michael. “Want me to make up for it?”

This caught Luke’s attention. He raised an eyebrow at Michael, and then inquired. “How so?”

Michael rolled his eyes fondly and grinded his ass down on Luke’s cock, getting the younger boy to gasp in surprise. Michael giggled, leaning in to kiss the spot under Luke’s ear and whisper, “I could ride you, if that would make up for it.”

Luke’s eyes opened wide, cock thickening just at the mere thought of it. He nodded enthusiastically and pulled Michael back for a kiss, the older boy smirking and whispering a “thought so” in between kisses.

It wasn’t something they did very often. They haven’t even been dating for that long in the first place, but since they’d started, Luke could only think about one instance where Michael and he had done this together – and the blond remembered how much he loved it. It was a pretty image, Michael fucking himself on Luke’s cock; eyes scrunched shut and tummy clenching when he moved in a particular way to hit his prostate. The memory of it sent all of Luke’s blood rushing south, gripping Michael’s hips and moving them on his lap to create some much needed friction.

Michael moaned. “ _Luke_.” He cupped Luke’s face with one of his hands to get the taller boy to open his eyes and look at him. “My parents are home, we have to be quiet, okay?”

Luke smirked. “I think I’ll be just fine. It’s _you_ ,” the younger boy squeezed Michael’s ass roughly, making Michael fight to keep a moan inside of him, “that we should be worried about.”

“Shut up.” Michael replied simply, pushing his ass back against Luke’s hands.

“Get naked and I will.” Luke offered in a low voice.

Luke smiled when Michael groaned and took off his shirt in response, tossing it aside. They took turns, taking one item of clothing off at a time, both giggling towards the end when they ended up competing to see who could get naked the fastest.

“No fair!” Luke complained when Michael threw his boxers in Luke’s face in victory, while the younger boy was still pushing his skinny jeans off. “You were wearing sweat pants. That’s SO much easier to take off than skinny jeans!”

“Come prepared next time, bro.” Michael shrugged, hands going to Luke’s ankles to help him pull his pants off.

“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to call each other ‘bro’ while we fucked.” Luke reminded Michael in a monotone voice. He winced when his hard cock slapped against his tummy when he began removing his boxers.

“Sorry bro, won’t happen again.”  Michael responded, winking at the blond in the room who didn’t find Michael’s sarcasm nearly as funny as the older boy did.

“Such a turn off.” Luke sighed under his breath as Michael finally threw the blond’s boxers to the other side of the room.

Michael raised an eyebrow at this. “Really?” He slipped off the couch and onto the ground, settling between Luke’s legs. Luke sucked in a breath as Michael leaned down and licked a long line on the underside of the younger boy’s cock. “You don’t look too turned off to me.”

Luke’s response was cut off by Michael sucking hard at the tip of Luke’s cock, only the tip. Michael’s mouth was wet and warm and _intoxicating._ The taller boy bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud as he pushed the hair out of Michael’s face, watching Michael lick thickly at Luke’s slit, his red lips sometimes brushing the tip with his tongue, driving Luke close to insanity.

The bleach blond haired boy licked the length of Luke’s cock once more before he was gone, across the room to rummage through a desk drawer. The coldness that Luke was left when Michael was gone was too much, and he was already making grabby hands at the older boy after a few seconds.

Michael shook his head when he returned to see this, but he was smiling the smile that made Luke fall for him in the first place. Luke took the lube from Michael’s hand and threw it aside, finally grabbing Michael’s waist and pulling him back onto Luke’s lap. Their cocks rubbed against each other, making both of them moan aloud at the sensation. Luke looked up into Michael’s eyes.

“Are you gonna be quiet for me?” Luke’s deep voice asked, pulling Michael closer so their faces were only inches apart. “Even when you’re bouncing on my cock? Even when I squeeze your ass and bite your neck, thrusting up to get deeper? Are you gonna be good for me?”

Michael whimpered, grinding his cock against Luke’s and making Luke’s eyes roll back in his head.

“I said,” Luke repeated after a moment, hands on Michael’s hips and squeezing tight to get his attention. “Are you gonna be good for me?”

“Yeah.” Michael responded, nodding eagerly. “I will.”

“Good.” Luke smiled, kissing Michael’s nose, making Michael blush and hide his face in Luke’s neck. “I gotta prep you first, babe.”

“Um,” Michael began, face still in Luke’s neck. “I was thinking you could watch me, if you want? I didn’t know if you would like…want to watch.”

The thought of watching Michael fuck himself with his fingers made Luke bite Michael’s shoulder. “ _Fuck_ yeah, Michael. I really want to watch that.”

With that, Michael fell off of Luke and onto the other side of the couch, grabbing the lube and squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. Luke rearranged himself so he was facing Michael, watching with wide eyes as Michael spread his legs and began to rub lightly over his hole. Michael’s whole face seemed to transform, the feeling of relief and arousal spreading over it. Luke groaned and blindly reached for his own cock.

They did this for a while; Michael pumping his own fingers in and out of himself, Luke squeezing his dick a little tighter each time Michael whimpered quietly. The pale boy’s hair began to stick to his head from sweat, and Luke’s eyes traveled all the way down Michael’s sweaty body. He resisted the urge to lean over and lick it all off himself. Michael was just so _captivating_.

The younger boy knew when Michael found the bundle of nerves deep inside him, gasping and arching his back at the feeling. Luke gulped down a moan as he watched intently, thrusting his hips involuntarily into his fist.

“Does it feel good?” Luke asked, his eyes now on Michael’s face, watching it wash over in pleasure.

“So fucking good.” The older boy responded. “Been doing this all week, wishing it was you touching me instead.”

This time Luke did let out a noise, a deep groan that seemed to rip its way out of his throat against his will. “Wanna come over here and make that wish a reality?”

To Luke’s surprise, Michael chuckled a breathy laugh. “Luke Hemmings – always making my wishes come true.”

“Always.” Luke responded with a smirk, reaching for Michael.

They rearranged on the couch again so Michael was on Luke’s lap, slicking up Luke’s dick with lube. The blond boy cursed under his breath as Michael began to sit up a little, aligning himself with the tip of Luke’s cock.

“Been wanting this for ages.” Luke breathed out, caressing Michael’s face with his hands.

Michael looked back at Luke and raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Fuck yeah.” Luke said, hands going to Michael’s waist. “You look so fucking hot like this.”

The moment Luke said this, Michael began lowering himself on Luke’s cock slowly, letting it fill him up until his ass rested on Luke’s hips. The older boy also let out a silence-splitting moan, to which Luke cut off with his hand over Michael’s mouth.

“Thought you were gonna be good for me.” Luke scolded lowly, not letting his voice show how badly he needed Michael to start moving, how turned on Michael’s moan made him, how incredibly warm and tight Michael felt around his cock.

“Luke…” Michael whispered, fingers gripping into Luke’s broad shoulders. Luke knew how much Michael loved his shoulders – whether it was his arms wrapped around them or his legs propped up on them.

“C’mon, Mikey.” Luke encouraged. “Need you to move.”

Michael nodded, taking a different grip to Luke’s shoulders and beginning to raise himself up again. Then, while kissing Luke deeply, he slammed back down, both boys swallowing their moans with difficulty. It was going to be harder than Luke originally thought, he soon discovered. Michael felt too good, _looked_ too good. He kissed Michael back roughly, tongue sliding against Michael’s, hands in the pale boy’s hair, gripping and pulling.

The older boy quickly found a rhythm, bouncing up and down on Luke’s lap, putting his face back into the blond’s neck and whimpering into it. The pale boy was doing a really good job, Luke thought, keeping his voice down and still fucking himself hard on the younger boy’s cock. Luke ran his hands down Michael’s back, feeling the damp sweat resting there. Luke was sweaty too, and could feel Michael’s tongue on his neck, lapping it up. It was hot, _so_ fucking hot. Luke growled into Michael’s ear, hands moving down instinctively to Michael’s ass and squeezing tightly. This made the pale boy whine out loudly, forgetting his promise to keep quiet.

“Babe, we have to be quiet.” Luke reminded, voice rough, showing Michael he was wrecked too. He hoped that it would let Michael know that he wasn’t alone, and that Luke was just as gone as the older boy was. Michael nodded, unable to respond with real words.

“Hey.” Luke said, getting Michael to look at him. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Michael said immediately, kissing Luke and sucking on his bottom lip before pulling off. “You feel so good.”

Michael’s voice was like a drug – making Luke drunk with lust. The younger boy tightened his grip on Michael’s ass, and without warning thrusted up into him, angling just right to hit the bundle of nerves in the pale boy that made Michael gasp out. The bleach blond boy’s eyes were screwed shut, mouth hanging open in a silent moan that he didn’t let out vocally.

“Good boy.” Luke whispered, eyes glued to Michael’s face, unable to look away. “You’re doing such a good job.”

“Luke – Lukey, I’m –”

“Close?” Luke asked, continuing to hold Michael’s ass in place as he thrusted upwards relentlessly. Michael nodded, eyes still slammed closed and his breathing was uneven. “Wanna come, Michael? Make a mess between us?”

“Kiss me.” Michael practically begged, fingers entangling them in Luke’s sweaty hair and pulling the blond’s head to his. The kiss wasn’t sweet or gentle – there was teeth biting at lips, Michael’s tongue frantic to lick into Luke’s mouth, knowing it set Luke off in the way that it did.

Michael’s hips began to move back against Luke, helping the younger boy slide deeper into the older boy. Luke began to feel Michael tighten dangerously around his cock, and managed to wrap his fingers around Michael’s cock and pump three times before Michael was coming undone on him, moaning as quietly as he could as he came, making a mess on both boy’s stomachs. Luke was close behind, watching the older boy being enough to set him off as well. Michael rode him through his orgasm, which Luke found particularly sweet since he knew how sensitive Michael was after every time Luke fucked him.

“Fuck, Michael.” Luke whispered into Michael’s ear. Michael kissed the younger boy’s lips softly before slowly sliding off Luke’s cock, wincing visibly. He began to stand to go clean up, but Luke grabbed his hips and pulled him back down. “Just sit here for a minute, please?”

“’M gonna get your cum everywhere.” Michael complained, trying to resist Luke’s request.

“I don’t care.” Luke smiled, pulling Michael to sit back on his lap carefully.

“Of course you don’t.” Michael rolled his eyes. “It’s not your man cave you’ll have to clean up if I get cum all over it, which, might I mention, IS LEAKING OUT OF MY ASS.”

“That’s cute.” Luke chuckled, resting his head on Michael’s chest. The older boy muttered something about Luke under his breath, but Luke knew he didn’t really mean it by the way the pale boy rested his chin on Luke’s head.

“I’m really glad we’re dating.” Michael said after a moment, kissing Luke’s temple.

“I’m really glad you finally got the courage to ask me out.” Luke responded playfully, making Michael pull away to look at Luke.

“It works both ways, Luke!” Michael exclaimed, shoving Luke’s shoulder. “Maybe if YOU would’ve popped the question sooner yourself –”

“Boys?” A distant voice asked, making Michael and Luke both freeze in fear. It came from behind the door, and it was unmistakably Michael’s mother. _Fuck._

“Yeah, mom?” Michael called out after a moment, Luke feeling the shaky vibrations in Michael’s chest as he spoke.

“I made dinner, if you boys are interested?” Karen inquired. “Spaghetti and garlic bread. Michael’s favorite!”

“Uh, yeah mom.” Michael called out, swallowing thickly. “We’ll be out soon, just give us a minute to finish this level of Call of Duty.”

“Well, come out before it gets cold!” Karen called back. Both boys listened as her footsteps got quieter the farther away she walked. When they no longer could hear her, Luke looked up to Michael and smiled cheekily.

“This is your fault.” Michael said seriously, but couldn’t keep the angry act up once Luke started laughing. He joined him, and after a moment Luke pulled Michael into another sweet kiss.

“We should probably clean up now.” He smiled, looking into Michael’s green eyes, observing every beautiful color that they were made up of.

“You know what, Luke?” Michael stated, finding Luke’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. “I think that’s a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos and follow me on [tumblr!](http://muketrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
